the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Trebdanek concentration camp
Trebdanek concentration camp is an internment camp during the Animalian dictatorship. In actual reality it is the Ashtiago National Stadium but following the coup by Mechanikat the stadium is converted into a concentration camp but after the second coup the camp is liberated and the stadium regains it's old name. Use as a detention center Under the dictatorship around 4,000 Animalians are held in the camp. Men are held in the field and the gallery whilst women are held in the swimming pool changing rooms and other associated buildings. Locker rooms and corridors are also used as prison facilities whilst interrogations are carried out in the velodrome. These 4,000 Animalians are sent to the camp without trial. Conditions and torture Since the camp is basically the stadium converted conditions are relatively sanitary but prisoners are often subjected to some of the cruelest tortures you can think of. Whilst these torture methods are extremely cruel they are not necessarily barbaric and prisoners are still in relative health. Some of the main torture methods include beatings, electric shocks, water boarding, psychological torture, water torture, exploitation of phobias, solitary confinement, sensory deprivation, interrogation often for long periods of time, whipping by many of the guards, force feeding, force ingestion of water, spraying of gas in the eyes and face, pepper torture which pepper is sprayed into the victim's face, spider torture which is similar to rat torture in which spiders crawl over the victim and sometimes stress positions. The common tools of torture include whips, cattle prods, electric shock batons, electric weapons, the Parrilla and the Picana. Routine Upon arrival prisoners are sent into the camp where they are split into two lines. The left goes for men and the right goes for women. They are then taken to cells and shackled usually to the wall and have chains around their ankles and wrists but if a prisoner is trusted they are not taken to the locker rooms and instead sent to the changing rooms which are larger and more open. Prisoners are also split into Category prisoners. Category A prisoners are those who are likely to escape and pose a threat to the Junta, Category B prisoners are those who do not require maximum security but whose escape still needs to be made very difficult, Category C prisoners are prisoners are those who cannot be trusted in open conditions but are unlikely to escape and finally Category D prisoners are those who can be trusted not to escape and given the privilege of freedom. Category A, B and C prisoners are often held in the lockers and Category D prisoners are held in the changing rooms. The day at the camp begins at 6:00 am at which point prisoners are taken from their cells and brought into the field in warm weather but brought into the velodrome in winter or bad weather into which they are too stay there until 7:00 when they are inspected by a member of the Junta or their camp overseer. For the male's camp Red and Prince John act as overseers whilst at the women's camp the role is taken by Mirage and Chloe. Prisoners are then sent back to their cells for 2 hours after roll call and at 9:00 am they then attend ideological "education" sessions until 11:00 am and anyone who does not meet the targets are sent away and never heard from again. Either they are sent away and killed or tortured for an hour. After these sessions they are then sent back to their part of the camp for three hours until 2:00 where the sessions continue until 5:00 am. Prisoners are then returned to their part of the camp for another roll call and if a prisoner is missing the others have to remain standing in place until he or she is found or the reason for his absence is discovered even if it takes hours. The prisoners interned at the camp alongside other concentration camps such as Majlinka and Sobiwitz are sealed from the outside world and treated not as normal Animalians but as slaves. Finally after the roll call they are sent back to their camp and the day ends at around 10:00 or 10:45. Aftermath After the dictatorship Trebdanek is renamed the Ashtiago National Stadium which was it's original name before Mechanikat took over and after the Animalian Patriotic Front liberated the camp they arrested the last surviving guards at the women's camp and tried them in the Trebdanek Trials. Notable members The most notable members at the camp are also tried at the Trebdanek Trials at the end of the dictatorship which mainly consist of 26 female personnel at the camp including the former First Lady Emily. The most notable members at the camp include: Category:Locations